


A Newly Formed Bond (James Bond)

by alistache



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistache/pseuds/alistache
Summary: Soonyoung ducked around a corner, gun pulled to his chest, hoping the shadows would hide him. He held his breath, listening over the pounding of his heart for footsteps, the click of a gun, anything. 
~~~
aka im mildly dying from exams and comebacks so had to write some soonseok





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i have exams so this is kinda stress relief??  
> not beta read so sorry for any mistakes!

Soonyoung ducked around a corner, gun pulled to his chest, hoping the shadows would hide him. He held his breath, listening over the pounding of his heart for footsteps, the click of a gun, anything. 

It wasn’t his first time doing this, far from it in fact, but he still couldn’t suppress the thrill of adrenaline that rushed through him every time. 

Hearing nothing, he leant round the corner just enough to see if someone was there. 

No one. 

He stepped out, checking both directions, back to the wall. He pushed down a hysterical giggle as he heard the James Bond theme in his head. He couldn’t afford to mess up now. Not when he was so far in. 

Footsteps sounded somewhere behind him, vaguely muffled. Someone was on the other side of the wall. He quietly shuffled down to where he knew the two hallways opened to each other, stopping just before the opening. He crouched down, knowing it was more probable that whoever it was would aim at chest height, and so he had more of a chance down here. He clutched his gun, hands steady. He knew what he was doing. He was in his element. 

There was a muffled click, perhaps a gun hitting the wall. 

Soonyoung secured his grip on his gun, waiting for the perfect moment. He couldn’t just jump out, not when he was almost certain the other person didn’t know he was there. 

No, he would wait until they stepped round the corner, then dispose of them quickly and quietly. 

He waited, quiet breaths barely disturbing the air as he breathed slowly. 

After a few moments of silence, there were more footsteps, this time heading back down the corridor. Soonyoung stayed in his place momentarily before running in a half crouch across the next corridor on the other side of his original one. The other person would probably go down their own hallway, then up Soonyoung’s, clearing the hallways one by one. It sounded like only one person, so Soonyoung was confident. He knew these corridors like the back of his hand and he refused to be beaten on his own territory. 

He reached the end of the third corridor and crouched in the dark corner, waiting. He sat, totally still, totally silent, ready for the footsteps to reach him. 

The footsteps were louder now. They were close. He was ready. 

Soonyoung watched as a figure turned the corner, crouched slightly, shape mostly obscured by the shadows. There was a small blue light a little ways behind the other person, lighting them from the back. A man, it seemed, with shoulders as broad as that. Soonyoung aimed his gun at the man’s chest, waiting for him to get just a bit closer, he was nearly there, come on, just a bit more, open your body, yes like that, and in three, two-

Soonyoung’s mental count down was interrupted by a gun shot, but not his. He looked down at his vest, the lights blinking orange to indicate he had been shot. 

He let out a small cry of anguish, cursing his cockiness. 

“Did you forget the guns have lights on them?” The man before him asked. 

Soonyoung huffed a sigh, making his bangs fly up. 

“Maybe…” He muttered back, upset that he had lost to a stranger. 

He pushed himself up off the wall he was leaning on, knees protesting slightly as he had been crouched for probably around an hour. 

His suspicions were confirmed when a klaxon went off, signalling the end of the session. 

Soonyoung followed his shooter out, blinking at the sudden onslaught of lights in the gun and vest return area. 

He was still partially blind when he turned away from the racks and, blinking rapidly, walked straight into someone. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he blinked a few more times before looking up slightly. 

“It’s okay. I’m guessing this is payback for me shooting you in the chest?” Soonyoung’s shooter asked with a smile that Soonyoung couldn’t help but think was brighter than the overhead lights, and they were almost dangerously bright considering they were the first things that people saw after spending an hour in the almost pitch black. Wasn’t that a health and safety violation or something? 

Soonyoung was pulled from his musings by a warm hand resting gently on his forehead. 

“Are you okay? Are you going to faint from blood loss?” The shooter asked, and though he was still smiling, Soonyoung could see the concern on his face. 

He smiled back, nodding his head slightly, almost afraid to knock the man’s hand off his forehead. 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine. After all, I’ve been in the business for quite a few years, so I suppose I’m used to this.” 

The shooter smiled brighter, leaving Soonyoung wondering if this guy was a health and safety violation too. Or maybe some kind of plant? It was like he was absorbing the bright overhead lights and turning that energy into smile power. 

“So what’s your name, O Great Spy?” 

“The name’s Bond. James Bond,” Soonyoung said in his best English. 

The other man laughed brightly. 

“Well, Mr Bond. You gave a good game.” 

Soonyoung smiled back. “Thanks, you too…” He trailed off.

“Oh! I’m Seokmin!” He laughed and held out his hand. 

“Soonyoung,” Soonyoung replied, taking Seokmin’s hand and shaking it. 

“And here I was, believing your name was James Bond,” Seokmin laughed. He was so happy it was making Soonyoung feel about five years younger and five times lighter. 

The two lapsed into a happy silence as they moved from the gun return point to the main lobby. 

“You know,” Soonyoung started as he walked out the door that Seokmin held open. “You should probably buy me a hot chocolate or something. Seeing as you shot me in the chest,” he continued at Seokmin’s good-naturedly raised eyebrow. 

“Ah yes, all that blood loss can’t be good for you, Mr Bond.” Seokmin replied with a cheeky smile. 

“I know a café not too far from here that does really good carrot cake, if you’re interested?” 

Seokmin gasped dramatically. 

“How did you know my weakness?” 

Soonyoung smirked and raised an eyebrow. 

“Mr Min,” he paused, also dramatically. “I know all your weaknesses.” 

Seokmin raised both hands to his mouth, gasping again. 

“Wow, Mr Bond, you really are one of the best spies!” 

They held eye contact – Soonyoung still with his eyebrows raised and Seokmin still with his hands to his face – for all of five seconds before they both burst out laughing, ending up having to lean on each other as every time they thought they had finished, one would catch sight of the other and they would both start off again. 

It took them a few minutes, but they finally calmed down enough for Seokmin to breathe out, between laughs, “So how about that carrot cake?” 

Soonyoung sucked in a deep, albeit slightly shaky, breath before gesturing with a sweep of his arm across the car park. 

“After you, good sir. Have to make sure you don’t shoot me again, after all.” 

Seokmin laughed and followed the curve of Soonyoung’s arm, catching it at the last moment and linking them together. 

“Have to make sure you don’t shoot me as revenge,” he explained, bouncing along. 

Soonyoung sighed, “Foiled again!” 

The pair started laughing again, trying to hold each other up while still walking towards the café, which proved to be harder than perhaps they expected, and, needless to say, they gained more than a few strange looks.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly what is an ending (also this was really short so maybe i'll do a sequel? who knows)
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ live-love-growamoustache if u wanna chat, im literally always down to scream about pretty much anything


End file.
